The invention relates to filters for filtering fluid, including air, liquid, and other fluids.
Filter arrangements with high packaging effectiveness and flexibility in layout remain a continuing need and challenge, including maintaining performance while maximizing space utilization.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.